Time's Up
by Foofafie
Summary: sesshomaru has a problem and will need help the only person he feels can help him  without bad consiquences  is our favorite time, traviling, spitfire, Miko. rated for possible later chapters.
1. New Freinds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor will I ever that is why this is a FANFICTION (but you probably already knew all that.)**

"Sesshomaru-sama why are you so tense? if you don't mind me asking." The little ebony haired miko asked a somewhat concerned expression taking over her face as she looked up at the great taiyouki.

"I am simply being bothered by those others of my clan it isn't anything to worry about miko" he answered Kagome from the boulder he was sitting on.

This strange private friendship started when Kagome lost something

_Kagome scuttled around on her hands and knees deep in the forest looking for something_

"_looking for something, miko?" came a deep smooth voice from behind her_

"_KYAA!" Kagome, surprised quickly attempted to stand up and spin around at the same time and only succeeded in falling back onto her rear "ouch!" she looked up to see the object of her search dangling from a clawed hand she snatched it as fast as possible and maybe even faster than that._

_She closed her eyes and sighed in relief and was about to thank the man until she realized how familiar the voice was she paled and just hoped she was wrong she looked up at the man and than sat frozen in place for a moment._

_Once Kagome broke out of her stupor she just hoped she wasn't worth the time it takes to kill her._

_She stood up bowed deeply "I thank you, very much, Sesshomaru-sama."_

_Sesshomaru for his part could smell a hint of fear from Kagome some old and some recent. Sesshomaru was pleasantly surprised at the composure that Kagome held but was also puzzled_ 'what about that object makes her fear its loss?"

"_You have no reason to fear me miko." He said dryly "if I wished for your death you'd already be without your head."_

"_Oh… right… I mean-" Kagome was cut-off_

"_You truly see me as honorable?" Sesshomaru asked with a slightly curious look_

_Kagome stood stupefied_ 'that was random and how did he… no way he wouldn't' _Kagome suddenly realized._

"_YOU READ MY DIARY!" Kagome screamed, she was out raged _'HOW DARE HE!'

_Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side slightly ears still ringing sometimes superior hearing was more of a curse "dairy?" _

"_Yes, my dairy!" Kagome yelled at him shoving the little book, that he had just returned to her, in his face blocking most of his view._

_Sesshomaru placed a single index finger on top of the dairy lowering it from his view "that was most uncalled for Miko, and for some reason you seem upset. Why_?"

_Kagomes eyes' widened and then narrowed into a death glare "Why? WHY! __**I'll tell you why!**__ Because a diary is something that has a person's most personal, thoughts, secrets and memories in it and you read it without my permission, than wonder why I'm upset?" she ranted jabbing a finger at his chest._

"_Miko…" Sesshomaru said, hiding his amusement placing a hand on hers lowering it "if you wish to keep something secret than you should not write it down for others to read, more or less leave it in the middle of a clearing near a hot spring you are not the only one who enjoys cleanliness." _

_Anger forgotten being replaced by confusion "you… bathe?" Kagome said amazed she never really thought of that. _

_Sesshomaru scoffed "human are you truly so simple minded that you think I am like my half brother and therefore enjoy being foul?" the way he said it was more of a statement than an answer._

_"I am Sesshomaru and I do not warp my true image by being as disgusting as him." he said leaning against a tree with a somewhat more relaxed position._

_Kagome felt a little more comfortable now that he seemed a bit more relaxed "that's not what I meant I mean I didn't think you had to bathe. You know you always look so pristine with inhuman cleanliness."_

" _I'm Not human so being in human is not so implausible now is it?" Kagome faltered at that and Sesshomaru had he been anyone else would be laughing at her somewhat dumbstruck expression_ 'she clearly didn't think it out and just assumed.'

"_My cleanliness is not the only one 'inhuman' as you put it, the same could be said about you. You at least smell better but it is also obvious in your looks your hair is well taken care of and you don't stink with sweat, blood and grime nor is it seen unless it fresh." Sesshomaru stated, with a mild look of disgust, as if he was covered in some unsanitary goop. _

"_Umm… thank you?" Kagome said uncertainly watching her feet until she remembered why they were talking in the first place but was calmer this time brining it up._

"_in answer to your earlier question you do seem honorable. At least you don't lie or hide things…" Kagome trailed off._

'What is that look on her face? She's very complex and not nearly as simple as most humans. She seems to think far more deeply into things she seems more intelligent. What is it that separates her from most mikos that makes so much more superior to others."

"_Umm... Sesshomaru-sama may I ask why you read my dairy?" Kagome said with a deep blush._

"_it was something that I don't believe I've ever seen before it was curious but I know it was a scroll of sorts scrolls usually contain useful knowledge and I had not much else to do when I found it and I read it." He said highly indifferent to the situation._

"_so… you were board." She stated guessing that's what he meant._

"_call it what you will."_

_Kagome sighed as Sesshomaru suddenly said "Miko you will tell me of your world."_

_The idea was somewhat appealing to her having an intelligent conversation with someone who will actually listen and not grope me and might actually think about it rather than brush it off if they don't understand something and hopefully won't interrupt too much._

"_well what is it you want to know?"she asked and that's how things got started they learned different things from each other they eventually became friends ._

As they sat in the field Kagome could feel it wasn't just nothing and in her opinion it wasn't just annoying him they were seriously causing him stress.

Kagome turns to look up at Sesshomaru "you know, Sesshomaru-sama you can tell me any thing and no one will need to know unless it's about Naraku or the jewel, okay? I just know, it can often help if you talk about it, with someone you trust, if you _do _have problem I wish you would tell me I might be able to help." The hopefulness and true compassion in her eyes made him want to tell her.

"the elders of my clan believe it's time for-" Sesshomaru cut himself off saying "your pack members timing is most inconvenient. We will meet later tonight miko."

"Hey Sesshomaru-sama before you go why do we keep this secret again?" Kagome asked.

"I do not wish to waste my time fighting with Inuyasha for no reason accept that he's an idiot." He said disappearing into the forest.

"Kagome!" Sango wearing her demon slaying equipment yelled in relief entering clearing the opposite side of the forest that Sesshomaru exited.

"Hey, Sango," Kagome noticed the look on her face and became concerned "is something wrong?"

"yes! Demons strong ones and a lot of'em!"

**Well there's my first chap for this. Hope you enjoyed. please review**


	2. handmaiden?

**Fofafie: dude… how long has it been since I updated… **

**Disclaimer: tell me do you think this would be considered a fanfiction if I owned the series? I don't own Inuyasha**

"Huh?" Kagome said not exactly sure why she dragging her back to camp if that's where the demons were being that she usually just causes more trouble

"Hey, Sango… why is it you need me? I'll probably hinder you more than help you." Kagome said struggling to get out of the taijiya's grip earning minimal results for maximum effort

"_Man Sango's serious she doesn't even realize that her 'death grip' just might live up to its name."_

Just as Sango was about to answer she heard "air please." Sango set Kagome down for a second allowing her the chance to breath

"Well we were all worried about you." Sango said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagome gave Sango a skeptical look "you forgot to exclude Inuyasha." She said out loud just as Sango nearly killed her best friend again. Good thing she's used to rough handling. _"whether Inuyasha knows it or not he gives bumpy rides and just about breaks a bone or two when he pulls me out of danger not that I don't appreciate it but…"_

"Inuyasha cares too and you know it!" Sango snarled glaring a head of her towards the camp as if she could see him.

"You're right where would he be without his shard detector?" Kagome with a wry smile.

Sango glared down at Kagome who looked back up at Sango with a face that clearly said 'I'm not impressed.'

They were almost to the camp when the hoards descended upon them and Sango sped up the pace they had just reached the camp with Kagome gasping for breath for Sango's grip was deadly _'okay after this fight I'm getting a sword and serious training. Dying via being saved is a sad way to go not to mention a bow is not always a really reliable weapon when it comes to someone within less than five feet I bet Sango's got training in all sorts of weapons she can probably choose a more suitable weapon for me I mean my skill with a bow has gotten better but I'm not Kikyo I don't think I'm meant for a bow and the fact that I use one probably only makes me look more like Kikyo. Alright! Say no to the bow!'_ while Kagome was catching her breath and questioning her choice in weapon quietly the battle suddenly stopped.

"huh? What the hell happened?" Inuyasha yelled with clear annoyance.

A man or more like a demon in humanoid form was seen walking towards them at high speed and stopped to open his eyes and look at the whole group _'well this explains the _strong_ part most of the demons were minor maybe his aura was mixed in with the rest.'_

'_wait_ _is he…?'_ "excuse me are you possibly the northern lord? Lord Hayao?"

The demon seemed surprised at her question "yes, but if I'm not incorrect you are human how would you know of me?"

His question went completely ignored by the young priestess as she asked a question of her own "to what do we owe the pleasure? Are you just passing through?"

Deciding his question wasn't an immediate matter he decided he'd get his answer later "I've come to bring you with me to a meeting lady Sango."

Inuyasha began to bust a gut as everyone else just stared at Hayao dumbstruck.

Inuyasha, the only one capable of making any sort of noise, between bouts of laughter, huffed out "th-that's K-Kagome h-h-how c-could you mist-take the t-two of them? M-man you m-must be ret-retarded. Kagome's about a-as str-strong as a-an a-ant!"

Broken out of her surprise induced trance by Inuyasha's impertinent mouth kagome dished out punishment "INUYASHA! SIT!"

A THUD could be heard could be heard for miles around.

Kagome than grabbed Miroku's staff from him and hit Inuyasha in the back of the head as and used it to poke him in the back while saying "who's weak again? And for your information ants can lift ten times their own weight that is not weak"

"!#$*&%^$!#" a rainbow of obscenities could be heard from the twitching red and silver figure deep in a crater. (Although hard to understand due to a mouth full of dirt.)

"Lord Hayao, please allow me to apologize for my idiot friends complete lack of respect." Kagome sighed and bowed while she gave Miroku his staff

"Am I to take it that this sort of thing happens often?" Hayao asked as Inuyasha emerged from another hole, one of many that Kagome made using Inuyashas body over the years across the country side.

"Yes very often" Miroku answered

"I see… well … it doesn't matter… I've come to escort lady Sango to a meeting with all four arch lords and a few minor lords." He said first eyeing the half demon that was now covered from head to foot in dirt.

"whoa sounds big it's not often that kind of thing happens." Kagome said eyes slightly wider than before

"ho wwould you know this Kagome?" Miroku asked

"Miroku, I know things that won't be known for five hundred more years." She said a bit smugly which was an unusual thing Miroku had been taking notice of some changes in Kagome he didn't know what to make of it and didn't know of the right time to ask.

"you have a point…"Miroku trailed off unable to think of a good argument at the moment

"Okay we ought to go something this big it has to be important!" Kagome exclaimed exuberantly.

Now the demon lord had only meant to bring Sango along but he suddenly felt tired and decided not to argue (a trick kagome learned from Sesshomaru) "lets go."

A group containing a monk a Hanyou and a priestess waits in a finely furnished room

Kagome sighs "I wonder what's taking so long does it really take that long to make sango look presentable? I think she looked plenty presentable already."

" indeed… lady Kagome you don't suppose she's met someone and…" Miroku trailed off suggestively and kagome smacked Miroku since Sango wasn't there to do it her self

"of course not she'd sooner kiss you for groping her." Kagome said blandly "she'd knock out whatever poor sucker tried that stuff with her before you could say 'hirikotsu'"

"actually I gotta disagree, she'd probably be screamin by now cause she accidentally killed'em she's used to hitting a monk, with a head that is inhumanly hard."

As if on cue Sango screamed

"Inuyasha lets all hope you're still as stupid as I thought you were and hope you're wrong" kagome said getting up and rushing in the direction she heard the scream threw open the door to see Sango wrapped in a towel and backed up against a wall cornered by two male demons one holding a rather ornate looking kimono the other holding an obi. Looked like the two were trying to dress her

"ummm Sango? Why'd you scream and why not just dress yourself?" Kagome said blankly still a bit shocked at this sight.

"Oh! Kagome, oh… they won't let me dress myself they are insisting that I let _them_ dress me, I have no intention of doing that letting a stranger dress me? I'd sooner kiss Miroku for groping me!" Sango snarled while she kept he eyes on the demons with a glare.

Kagome had to keep herself from laughing as Sango used the same words that she herself had used only a few moments ago, until they heard a "really?" from the door way kagome turned to see Inuyasha with his back to them and a rather eager expression on the face of her favorite vulgar monk and she slammed the door in Mirokus face and went into a quiet and muttered rant about 'hard headed monks' and 'earning lumps'.

She began to slowly approach the demons trapping her poor friend and quietly grabbed the kimono and obi from the demons and made a shooing motion towards them not that she thought that it would actually make them go away but it was worth a shot

"woman what do you think you're doing?" one of them asked indignant at her behavior towards them

"Well to be honest I thought it was sort of obvious I'm going to be the one to dress lady Sango and or hopefully help her preserve at least a little bit of her modesty or is there a problem with that?" kagome asked looking annoyed yet professional and reserved. Apparently letting your emotions get the best of you in certain situations, depending on the circumstances, is looked down upon and earns you no respect or rather reduces respect.

"We were told to have her dressed correctly that is our job." the response came from the other one this time.

"well cannot lady Sango's handmaiden do that?" Kagome asked earning three confused looks from the only other occupants in the room.

'_handmaiden? But I don't-' _"umm… Kagome I don't-" kagome cut off the demon slayer saying "Please lady Sango I will handle this affair you needn't bother yourself with those of ignorant minds.

to think… it seems that many demons are ignorant enough to think that those who are greatly valued would not have the proper assistance." Kagome said effectively shutting Sango up and annoying the two other demons in the room but none of them knew how to respond,

"but you have spiritual powers wouldn't you-"kagome cut them off "and you have demonic powers but you were going to dress her, besides I'm just saving you the trouble of trying to hold her down and force her to allow you to dress her I'm probably also saving you from a few injuries Lady Sango would no doubt inflict upon your person that is if she didn't out right kill you and it wouldn't matter who you were she'd do it without a second thought . so if you would excuse me and my lady it would be much appreciated now it should take at most 3 seconds to get out that door I expect you to go tell whoever it is that told you to get her ready that its being taken care of properly and by a professional."

"Well that would be fine… but do you even know what to do? Do you know what's going on?"

"I'm assuming that someone of great importance is not promised although they are of age and judging by the way you seem so anxious Sango Is one of your last hopes?

Don't worry I've been with Sango I know what looks good on her and she will not only look presentable but also dazzling while still making it look natural just tell me where the makeup, kimonos, obi's and such are I'll take care of the rest."

For some reason they felt tired and decided to just go with it and just left to tell the lord's of the south and north and smaller divisions of the country (lord of the east is busy).

Mean While:

"this is ridiculous!" exclaimed the outraged western demon lord. "you come onto my land and try to tell me what to do?"

"yes exactly! You are not following the set path for a major cardinal lord you need to follow the right path otherwise be dethroned! You are of age now you must mate at this point I don't care be it demon or human , male or female you _must_ take a mate!" The northern lord gave him the same lecture that he did any time he saw him over the past 250 years and Sesshomaru was getting tired of hearing it.

"From what I was told I should wait for the _right_ _female_ and then mate _her _from what I understand a big point of mating around my current age is to create an heir I don't think that's possible should I mate a male and I haven't found the right female the wenches you drag in here are either stupid, weak, horse faced, or just plain crazy! _That_ is _not _what I'm looking for! I need a strong female to make strong hiers not the pathetic females you tend present!" Sesshomaru was tired of this, it was bad enough when it was just his clan that were on a constant defining tirade, but now the other cardinal lords are involved if it wasn't below him he would have started cursing. It is these things that cause him to desire the shikon Mikos company though human her spiritual aura that would put most demons on high alert is calming and sooths his tense nerves.

Two servants walked in and said "Lady Sango is ready for presentation". Snapping Sesshomaru out of his anger and into questioning thought where have heard that name before there aren't very many names I bother to remember being that there aren't many people that were truly worth remembering being that the name seemed familiar he either had heard the name enough times that it simply stuck in his memory or he had once blessed them with his notice.

The scent beyond the door was familiar along with one that was much more familiar and he would undoubtedly recognize any where the servants moved aside to let Kagome and Sango into the room.

****

**And there you have it.**


	3. FML

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit, diddly squat, or Inuyasha.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Sango looked in a mirror and she was beautiful "Wow, Kagome, I look beautiful!" Sango smiled at said girl.

Kagome felt proud of her self her friend did indeed look lovely, But felt worried ,as she led her friend out of the room and the guards began escorting them to the dining hall, (where these types of meetings take place)

If this demon lord wasn't promised than there was no doubt in her mind that they intended for Sango to be his bride for whatever reason (even though a human she was still strong and strength has always been respected).

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango asked picking up on her friends worry.

"Huh? Oh nothing Sango. Don't worry about it." Kagome said giving Sango a reassuring smile while feeling that smile even less. She was worried _very_ worried.

" _this demon must be looking for a mate… HE CAN'T MATE SANGO! WHAT ABOUT MIROKU?!"_ Kagome screamed in her head .

Right after that thought she felt like smacking herself _"Oh that's right Kagome _that's your biggest worry_ right now _not_ the fact that Sango is going to meet a stranger that she might have to marry…mate… whatever. or that we're about to meet a bunch of demons that if we annoy them off enough they might just decide to kill us… well this is going to be _loads_ of fun." _She thought sarcastically.

If this was a slightly different situation Kagome would have suggested to Sango to be a total bitch. To act defiant, loud, clumsy, and stupid but there were a few flaws in this case.

1): that might be exactly what the demon lord is looking for (other than the clumsiness.)

2): it might just piss them off and that wouldn't go well.

3): demons can sense deception.

So she would just have to pray for the best.

Worst case scenarios he either likes Sango and tries to take her as his mate or gets annoyed and kills us. Best case scenario he doesn't like Sango and simply kicks us out.

Kagome sighed she had an idea what to expect and then Kagome remembered something 'Murphy's law' _"Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong"_ Kagome mentally kicked herself _"maybe I shouldn't have made Sango so pretty."_

They stopped in front of a door and the guards went in, assumingly to announce Sangos arrival.

Kagome absently noted that two powerful demons left the other room still too wrapped up in her thoughts.

When the door opened farther for them to enter Sango took a few steps in then abruptly froze causing Kagome to run into her back "Sango? What's wrong?" she asked peeking over her shoulder and kagome almost fell over in shock "Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome questioned completely befuddled. "wait," Kagome began, as she stepped around Sango Kagome had no Idea what to say

She looked back and forth between Sango and Sesshomaru point at each as she turned to them "You want to marry Sango?!" the chances of Sango being chosen when Sesshomaru actually knew her were slim but possible.

"Don't make such ridiculous assumptions, miko. What makes you think this was my idea?

The other cardinal lords simply won't tolerate me not having mate and if I don't find one soon, I shall be dethroned. They simply seemed to think my preferences were like my fathers and they are not. I have absolutely no interest in that female." He said eyeing Sango, she looked fairly attractive in the outfit but according to what Kagome had told him before, the demon slayer is betrothed to the monk in their group, though there would never have been any interest in the first place.

"they'd dethrone you because you don't have a wife or a girlfriend?" that was something Kagome hadn't been aware of.

"Indeed" he said eyeing the emotions that played across the young woman's face and found himself identifying each one annoyance, anger, resentment, worry, confusion and still more when she decided to say something "but you're a good lord! You're good for your people! your responsible and dutiful and smart. ITS NOT FAIR! THEY CAN'T DO THIS TO YOU!" Kagome fumed.

He felt slightly touched by the girls concern but only slightly "it for those reasons they they've let me stay a lord this long, without a mate."

Sangos mind was working a mile a minute to try and catch up with what was going on here. She managed to put together that if Sesshomaru didn't choose a mate he would be no longer be lord and Kagome didn't seem happy about it.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Do you suppose they would accept a Miko?" Sango asked.

"Perhaps, Why do you ask?" he eyed Sango

"well, if Kagome's willing you could act like you're courting her, that would give you some time to find a mate of your choosing and get the others off your back right? At least for a little while." Sango bravely suggested.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru to assess his reaction and he seemed to be considering it "Miko?" he said addressing Kagome.

"What?" kagome asked, slightly unnerved by what Sango had said. Had she been serious? Was Sesshomaru actually considering Sangos suggestion?

"What do you think?" he inquired "if I was to court you the cardinal lords would most likely leave me be as long as I don't neglect my responsibilities to my lands and my people."

'_Oh my god! He _**is**_ actually considering it!" _kagome mentally screamed.

"But I'm human and a Miko at that would they approve of this kind of thing and what with your fathers choices-"

"first off my father chose a human princess, weak and feeble, no true power of her own, _you_ how ever are powerful and intelligent although I'm not quite sure where your sanity lies-"

"excuse me?" Kagome said with irritation at the sanity comment.

Sesshomaru ignoring her continued "you are acceptable."

'_I'm not sure whether I should be flattered by what he said or annoyed by his implications." _ Kagome thought with a tick forming in her brow.

"Wait! Since when do you think that?!" Sango still not knowing what was going on between Sesshomaru and Kagome asked Sango had always assumed Sesshomaru thought that they were _all _weak and beneath him in every way she had always known kagome was smart and a powerful miko but she never thought Sesshomaru would ever take notice.

"I've known that for some time." He said and realized that the demon-slayer didn't know, it was just so obvious to him and Kagome, he briefly forgot they kept it quiet.

"Huh?" she turned to Kagome who was looking anywhere but at her a clear sign of guilt.

"Oh, Sango I wasn't trying to hide it from you! It's just Inuyasha would probably throw a FIT if he knew! me and Sesshomaru-sama had been meeting privately, even though it's only to talk. I'm sorry." she said truly meaning it.

Sango sighed and took a second to let it sink in her best friend, sweet, innocent, compassionate, miko, Kagome had made friends with ruthless, homicidal, misanthropic, demon lord, Sesshomaru.

"Why?" Sango asked after a second and it was said misanthropist who answered.

"It is rare to find someone I can hold an intelligent conversation with who won't simply agree to every thing I say, who voices their own opinions more or less the person being human." He said in a bored tone.

"He finds me intriguing I find him smart and actually pretty deep." Kagome said with a shrug when Sango turned back to her.

"What planet am I on?" Sango said using a colloquialism she had heard from Kagome a number of times.

"I'm rather intrigued by your idea slayer." He said breaking Sango out of her dazed and confused stupor.

She looked up at him. "but I have to wonder how do you expect us to accomplish this we are not around each other enough for a proper courting."

"Ummm, I guess you can just join our group… I suppose." Sango said still a little dazed

"Hmmm, I accept, Miko you are now my intended." He said standing up

"What?! Wait just a second here don't I get a say in this!?" kagome yelled a bit outraged

"no." he said getting straight to the point "Besides you seemed upset that I would get dethroned, you would like to help wouldn't you?"

"well, yes, but…" she trailed unable to come up with a good argument at the moment.

Sesshomaru merely raised his eyebrows at the young woman "Inuyasha is going to throw such a tantrum." Kagome sighed giving up

"like a petulant child." Sesshomaru added.

Sango almost laughed at that because that was actually fairly accurate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talking to the other lords had actually gone a lot better than Kagome had thought at first they were surprised and then excited Sesshomaru had finally chosen a suitable mate a powerful, miko.

However explaining it to Inuyasha went as bad as expected.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!" Inuyasha screamed as they all left the castle Sango having changed her cloths in to her usual attire and Kagome was wearing a yukata with the crest of the western lands embroidered here and there Sesshomaru had gathered Jaken Rin and ah-un and joined them kagome tried to draw out the explanation for long enough that they weren't too close to the castle and draw unwanted attention.

"That's a really sick joke you know that!" he yelled at kagome he obviously didn't believe her.

"You are as stupid as ever half-breed, she would not joke about something like that, nor would I let her." Sesshomaru said in his usual imperious tone as he watched Rin chatting animatedly with Shippo.

"shut up, ass hole, nobody asked you!" he growled at his older half brother

Kagome sighed turning "this is why I said we should leave _before_ telling Inuyasha."

"indeed, tell me how is it that you mange to put up with him

"with great annoyance and difficulty." Kagome replied thoughtlessly

Inuyasha glared heatedly at her which she ignored "so, now what? The lords think you're courting me what next?"

"I will follow the courting rights, I will drive off any males that impede upon my claim, and court you as I see fit." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"riiiiight." Kagome said thinking about a certain wolf prince who would be just as upset as Inuyasha "Sesshomaru-sama, I've mentioned Koga right? I have no interest in him so-" Sesshomaru cut her off before she could continue.

"it is not whether _you_ are interested or not it is whether _they_ are, but I am a man of ethics I will not dishonor you by slaying him brutally in front of you." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly.

"yes Of course _that's_ what I wanted to talk about your manners." She said sarcastically ignoring Inuyasha grumbling about Sesshomarus _lack_ of ethics.

"I consider Koga a _friend_ don't kill him! Please" she said giving him a puppy dog look "besides it's not like this is for real right?"

"What is it that you assume is not real Miko?" he inquired

"You know all of this courting stuff we're just acting like you're courting me to get the other cardinal lords off your back."

"Well, certainly a couple that is courting would _act_ like they're courting." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome turned a slightly horrified look on him _' he can't implying what it sounds like he's implying.'_ "Sesshomaru-sama we _are_ just pretending… right?" she asked cautiously.

Sesshomaru turned a surprised look on her, not that many could tell "don't be ridiculous Miko, demons can sense deception, as you very well know. I will simply court you until I may find someone more suitable."

Kagome was shocked "Wait! Hold on a second are you saying that you are _actually_ courting me?! as in like _for real?!"_ kagome exclaimed flabbergasted "don't I get a say in this!" she hollered in outrage. As everyone else stared at the demon lord, stunned.

"The slayer was the one whom suggested this idea and you agreed." He said.

And for the life of her Kagome couldn't come up with a good argument because he was right but she hadn't realized…

"Sango!" Kagome called in a slightly whiny voice "how could you!" Kagome demanded.

Sango looked back at her best friend helplessly feeling awful for putting her in this situation but she honestly hadn't known he would end up courting her _for real._ "I'm sorry Kagome I didn't know he would… I didn't know he would actually start courting you for real." Sango apologized.

Kagome was doomed she knew what courting entailed if it had been fake Sesshomaru would be able to tell any female that came after her after hearing about tha court ship, to gain Sesshomarus favor by trying to prove themselves more powerful than Kagome, that it wasn't serious or that they had been lied to (because it wouldn't actually be true an accidental lie.)

Inuyasha was absolutely appalled and would have attacked if he weren't already feeling sore for the first thousand sits that he got for attacking Sesshomaru upon sight earlier and if his pride wasn't hurt form the northern and southern laughing at him for it. So he sulked and brooded and prayed to the gods that a demon with a jewel shard was nearby to take his rage out on.

'_fuck my life' _Kagome thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Finally done hope you guys are glad to see this I know I am its been over a year since I updated and I'm really sorry about that. I'll try to update more often.**


End file.
